Beach Trip
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: The esper squad goes to the beach! (includes Shou as well!)


**A/N: A prompt for agitatedgecko over on tumblr, I was absolutely delighted by this prompt and I hope you are too!**

* * *

Sat in class, Mob's phone buzzed in his pocket. He hoped it wasn't Reigen calling for an emergency assist. Usually he didn't try to contact Mob when he was in school, but if he was then it was an emergency. With sweaty hands, he discreetly flipped the phone open so that the teacher wouldn't see.

 **Hanazawa:  
Kageyama! [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ]!**

Mob blinked at the screen, sighing before typing back.

 **Kageyama:  
I can't see emojis, Hanazawa.**

 **Hanazawa:  
Oh! Sorry, I didn't know that. That's right, flip phone, yes? Like Master Reigen's?**

 **Kageyama:  
That's right.**

 **Hanazawa:  
I'll have to talk to him about bringing you both up to date. The 21st centuries greatest psychic and his student really should have 21st century technology, don't you think?**

Mob smiled at that, but it was wiped away quickly when his teacher coughed pointedly to get his attention. He swallowed nervously, making sure the phone was safely out of sight and giving it a few moments before checking his next message.

 **Hanazawa:  
Anyway, the reason I was texting you was to see if you wanted to go to the beach with me tomorrow? I was thinking of inviting that red head your brother likes as well, he looks like he'd play a good game of volleyball [ ] [ ]!**

 **Hanazawa:  
** Those are ball emojis.  
Sorry.

 **Hanazawa:  
Oh, and you can invite Little Brother too *･゜ﾟ･** ***:.｡** **..｡** **.:*･** **'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)'･** ***:.｡** **. .｡** **.:*･゜ﾟ･** *****

 **Kageyama:  
It sounds like fun, I'll ask him.**

 **Kageyama:  
I have to go, I think my teacher is getting mad at me.**

 **Hanazawa:  
Don't get in trouble, Kageyama-kun! ;)**

Mob did end up getting a scolding, but it ended up alright. He still kept his phone and now he had plans to go with his friends to the beach. He'd found Ritsu at lunch and asked him if he wanted to go, and they both agreed it sounded like a good time. Though, Mob wasn't sure why Ritsu seemed especially eager when he said who all was attending. Maybe his little brother just liked groups going to the beach? He didn't know.

After school, Ritsu and Mob bustled around the house to gather everything they needed, with Ritsu making sure they had essentials like water and sun screen and Mob in charge of towels and umbrellas.

"Do you think we'll need this?" Ritsu held up some pool noodles that the family had bought some years ago.

Mob shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, could it?"

By the time Teru and Shou arrived at their door, the brothers had packed everything together and gathered it by the door. Teru eyed the pile appraisingly. "Are we planning on moving to the beach?"

"You'll thank us later when you want what we brought." Ritsu said, pushing past with an armful of stuff and even more floating along behind him wrapped up in his aura.

"I don't think we'll be needing a barbecue pit, Little Brother!"

Ritsu only waved him off. As it turned out, they did use the barbecue pit, and most of the things that the Kageyama brothers had thought to bring. Both Shou and Teru had brought their own supplies, but as happens often, had forgotten some things. As Teru and Shou made use of the sunscreen, Ritsu watched on with smug satisfaction.

"Go ahead and say it, if you're so keen on making faces." Teru stuck his tongue out at Ritsu, making the boy grin wider.

He giggled, "Told you so." He only laughed harder when Teru sent a towel telekinetically flying into his face from the pile of supplies.

Mob smiled as his friend and brother bickered playfully. It was nice to have everyone out on such a nice day, and after a light meal, he got to practice his sand castle building skills. He started with a large pile of sand with a leaf sticking out the top for a main castle, simple and easy, but then expanded that structure with more and more intricate buildings as it flowered out.

"Hey Mob, think my castle could beat your castle?" Shou called from a few feet away.

Mob looked up and his eyes widened at the sight. Shou had really gone all out, each piece of his castle intricately made with a moat and little sand alligators "swimming" around a well guarded gate. It seemed that Shou had learned some sort of sand telekineses to get everything just right. What worried Mob, though, were the canons perched on the castle walls.

"You wouldn't dare." Mob held out a hand over his creation, as if just his noodly appendage would protect it.

Shou grinned wider, putting his finger to one of the canons and making a sound with his mouth like a lit fuse. "Your kingdom has been in power for too long, sir Kageyama! I am here to overthrow you and take your kingdom as my own!"

As if to punctuate the statement, the canon gave a little bang! and out popped a little sea shell that took out the flag at the top of Mob's center castle.

Sand erupted, showering Mob with the small grains as he closed his eyes to protect them. He opened them and looked between his castle, now with a chunk missing, and the cackling Shou. His mouth slowly quirked into a mischievous grin. "You realize this means war, don't you?"

And soon, there was sand flying and laughter ringing through the air as the two boys played in the sand. Ritsu smiled as he watched his best friend and brother duel it out harmlessly.

"It's nice they're getting along." Teru said, sitting next to Ritsu under the shade of an umbrella. "To be honest, I didn't think those two would. At least, not at first."

Ritsu was about to protest, say something about how that was ridiculous, but thinking back to Shou's first encounter with his brother and all that happened... They'd come a long way since then. "Yeah, it's nice."

Teru gave Ritsu a side look, sweat dripping down his brow. "Same with us as well, if I may say so."

Ritsu thought about that as well, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Us too."

Teru relaxed, just a fraction but Ritsu noticed. From what he knew, Teru didn't have many friends. He was always alone when he wasn't with them, and he always seemed giddy to spend time together even if all they were doing was chores.

Ritsu looked to his pile of supplies and pulled out a beach ball, "Want to play?"

Teru smiled, and it looked positively devious. "Absolutely."

They played a few rounds, the score a lot closer than either thought it would. The game started straight laced, but after a few rounds of that, the gloves came off and powers were introduced. At some point, Shou and Mob also joined in the game, since they had no more sand castle to defend. Mob went to Ritsu's side and Shou to Teru's, and both sides fought valiantly until all were exhausted and lying in the sand as the sun began to set.

"We should do this more often." Shou said, winded and delighted.

"Yeah... we didn't even really get in the water that much," Ritsu agreed.

"I could do without the sand in my... everywhere." Mob held his shirt away from his skin, a cascade of sand falling from the fabric from his and Shou's epic battle. "But yes, I agree."

"Perhaps next weekend? I have tests next week, but the weekend should be free. Master Reigen's office is usually closed on Sundays, maybe we could invite him along next time?"

"At least then we wouldn't have to carry everything, he could drive us." Ritsu grumbled, eyeing the pile of things he still had to take back home.

"Regrets in packing choices, Little Brother?" Teru teased, and there was laughter at his joke. Genuine laughter, not the cruel sort he was used to from the goons at Black Vinegar. It warmed his heart.

"I have a pool, actually." Shou pipes in, "If y'all want."

"Next time, then." Ritsu nodded, resolute. Plans set, they enjoyed the rest of the sunset by the beach.


End file.
